In the current information age, information technology (IT) tools are extensively used in enterprises and other organizations in order to manage the operation of network-connected devices such as multi-function devices (MFDs). A conventional device management system may be used by a network administrator to install and manage a plurality of network-connected devices.
However, devices are often configured for plug-and-play. That is, the device is configured to connect automatically to an available network connection, without manual setting by an authorized administrator. Thus, in an office environment, a user can move a device from one network connection to another network connection, and in some instances, even attach a new device to a network, without an administrator and without authorization. As an example, a common problem for network administrators is not being informed when a multi-function device or printer is physically moved from one location to another. For example, when a printer or MFP has wheels, it can be easily pushed to move it to another location. When a device is moved without knowledge of the administrator, support and maintenance of the device becomes very difficult since the device cannot be located by the administrator or support staff.
There remains a need for provisions in an asset or device management system to detect and track devices moved or added to a network.